14 randomly wonderful word
by Hellokittyswhore
Summary: I just have 14 random words ;3


Bears

Watermelon

Stripper

Orchids

Microscope

Abiltiy

Salute

Comrade

Piano

Soil

Meadow

Charm

Shore

Amount

Bears

"Niles! What if theres **bears** out here?!" Cc sighed and continued to allow herself to be led further away from the camping site they had both been forced to stay at for a week by the Sheffields.

"Than all you have to do flirt with they and they'll leave!" Niles pushed her aginst a tree that was just in sight of the lights of the cabin. He pinned her arms to her down to the tree and mushed his lips aginst hers.

"Niles, but what if they see us?" CC pulled her head back, she could hardly see Niles even tought he was right in front of her.

"They wont! The likely hood that they'll knock on either of our doors is so close to zero and then if they were to look out side they'd have to come all the way back here to see that we're not animals!"

"But-"

"No buts. We're invisible!" He pressed his lips back aginst hers and let his tounge run along her bottom lip before she granted him entrance to her mouth. Their tounges could waited to explore the new territorie opened up to them and what started as a sweet, caring kiss was now a rough make out. As if all of a sudden CC remember that she needed air to live and wiggked her arms away from him and pulled away from his lips. Niles let go and was breathing hard.

"Well, are we just gonna make out or are we actually gonna do something!" CC gasped between breathes and in a moments notice had switch spots with him and now had him with his back aginst the tree. Niles smerked and grabbed her hips, pulling them closer to his.

"Calm yourself my little witch, we'll get there..." CC could tell he was smerking as moved his hands from her hips and began pulling her skirt up around her waist. She flipped them again so she now had her back aginst the tree, Niles sank to his knees before her. He ran his indew finger over her panties once before pulling them down and off to reveal his prize, CC whimped as the cool air touched her. He felt all around her folds before zeroing in on her clit with his thumb, earning a moan of approvel from the blonde.

"Maybe youre right they will see us.." Niles teased, kissed her clit than acted like her was going to stand up, before she roughly shoved him back to his knees.

"Let 'em see us!" She groaned as he chuckled, going back to right where he left off. As Niles pressed her hard she thought she was going to explode, then without any warning of any type he shoved two fingers deep inside her and slightly curled them as she screamed out and her eyes clenched shut. CC felt like she was going to die because of how good this felt, Niles pulled his fingers all the way out before ramping them back into her as she bucked her hips into him. He wiggled his fingers around when he felt her begin to clench about his fingers, her moans and gasps were much louder as he added his tounge to her clit and licked her hard.

"Fucking Niles! YES...Fuck...YES!" CC screamed as she came, NIles pulled his fingers and mouth from her and noted that his fingers were coated his her juices. They made eye contact as he stuck his fingers in his mouth and cleaned them, CC was panting as her raised himself to her level and presed his lips to hers. Her tounge was imeadiately in his mouth, his usual flavor was replace by the taste of her and she had to admin being about to taste herself as extremely erotic and a turn on. She felt his memember press into her thigh and she got an Idea...

"What aare you doing?" Niles was stunned by how quickly she'd changed spots with him yet again.

"Hush!" CC hissed and lowered herself to her knees.

"CC-"

"Hush, Niles!" He didnt like seeing her on her knees, but it was obvious she was going to do this one way or another. He looked everywhere but her as she unzipper his pants and pulled out his throbbing bulge.

"Oh Niles.. Why didnt you tell me you wanted me this bad?" CC planted kisses along his entire lenght as she wrapped her hand around his base.

"Why dont you look at me?" She asked innocently staring up at him "Please?" licking her lips she waited for him to glance at her. He wimered but boldly looked down at her eyes.

"You'll should watch..." She giggled as she licked his head before taking him fully into her mouth, which with his size was no easy task, but she did it none the less. As she began a steady bob he gave in and enjoyed it by moaning and groaning, his hand treaded itself through her hair as he felt himself getting close. CC could also tell he was getting close and shoved her mouth along his shaft and slightly pulling back before he push back all the way on and came in her mouth, she smerked and caught his eye again as she swallowed. CC licked him clean before standing up.

" Youve got, um..." Niles nervously pointed to the side of her mouth when a little of his load had trickled out. She raised her eyebrows and licked the trickle off as best she could, he tried not to flinch.

"Did I get it?" Smerking she pressed herself aginst him.

"Ehm, Yeah." He still refused to make eye contact with her so she took his face in her hands nad forced him to look at her. CC mushed her lips into his and smiled in to the kiss when she felt him kiss her back, She was worried she'd made him too uncomfortable for readjusted her skirt to where he'd had it before running his hand along her hip to made sure she had pulled her panties back up with her skirt... She hadn't. Once again CC flipped them so she was the one now pressed into the tree, She unlatched her lips from his and nuzzled his neck while he took this oppertunity to slam into her.

"NILES!" She Whipped her head away from his neck.

"Hm?" He sighed and pulled her leg up on to his hip, he nearky pulled all the way over before crushing her back into the tree.

"OH GOD!" She moaned between gasps.

"You can...just..call me ...Niles." CC smiled to herself when she heard how labored his speech was, she always thought Niles would just be quiet to avoid caught but now she believed he was just quite for the sake of being quiet. She was aburptly pulled from her thoughts when got that familiar going-to-burst feeling, She arched her back as far off the tree as he would allow.

"OH NILES!" She groaned " I am so..Close!" WIth a final shove CC came, screaming his name while he moaned hers. She softly sighed when her pulled out and her skirt fell down, Tucking himself back in Niles noticed her panties,had at one point, fallen completely off.

"You dropped these." He picked them up and held them out towards her with a smerk.

"Just throw 'em in your pocket" She smerked back flattening her hair.

"What a lovely camping souvenir." He chuckled as they walked back to the cabin and snuck in the back.

"Gracie, I am sure it was just animals howling." Niles blushed and CC tried her best to keep from laughing.


End file.
